


Red and Black

by ZeroRestraints



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift-fic for Aneesan who wrote La Petite Mort as a gift for me. What happens when you take a confused/submissive Chat Noir, a sexy yet slightly OOC Dom Zuko, and add in a lot of smexy goodness? Something that no sane person would ever write, and I’m okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aneesan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneesan/gifts).



"Ah!" Cried out a hot and sweaty Chat Noir. He struggled to move away from the burning sensation that played with his nipples.

"No use running my little pet," growled and equally hot and sweaty Zuko as he use one arm to pin Chat Noir to his bed while his other heated hand pinch and pulled on the pink bud. The older and larger male smirked as he watched the cat-themed youth squirmed under him. Chat let out another cry, trying to also ignore the painful hard-on he was sporting as well as the even larger firebender cock pressing atop it. This was not how Chat expected his day to go.

One minute, he is fighting Hawkmoth's most recent Akuma with Ladybug, a previously ridiculed fanfic writer that was changed into a villain with the power to create portals to other worlds. Then next minute, Chat found himself on a ship in the middle of the ocean that was handled by men in armor who could all shoot fire. After nearly getting his ears singed, Chat was bound and thrown into a dungeon before the leader of the ship came to see him.

Prince Zuko did not know what to expect from the leather clad male that randomly appeared on his ship in a flash of light. Add the fact that his normally high temper was already agroed from his recently failed try to capture the Avatar, he was not in the best spirits for unexpected company. After capturing the cat-like boy, Zuko originally planned to interrogate him, maybe gain some information on the Avatar as unlikely as it was. However, that changed when a familiar burning sensation in the pit of his stomach formed when he saw the chained young man.

Along with incredible fire power, Firebenders had incredibly high sex drives, something even the banished prince could not resist. Being on a ship with no women gave Zuko time to experiment, but doing it with older men became tiring since none of them could keep up with him. This young cat however...

"Gah!" Chat cried as he bucked his hips under Zuko, making the scarred teen smirk. He raised the heat of his fingers, nearly burning Chat's hardened nipples.

"What's the matter Chat? Can't handle the heat?" Zuko said seductively into the Parisian hero's ear which flicked and flailed under his hot breath. It had been a long time since Zuko found a partner as lively as the kitty beneath him, so he was feeling just as excited. He leaned down and kissed Chat's neck before giving a gentle but firm nibble with his teeth.

Chat gasped as he felt himself get marked by the prince, but despite his discomfort and wanting to stop, he could not resist the arousal he felt from being dominated like this.

"I'm going to enjoy making you mine Chat," Zuko breathed huskily. He stopped playing with Chat's nipples and reached down to the boy's entrance, thrusting a finger inside which made Chat jerk at the sudden intrusion. "I'll fuck and pleasure you until you want nothing more than to stay with me and be my loyal pet, like a good cat." Chat tried to counter, to fight back, but the sudden heating of Zuko's digit inside his ass only allowed him to make out an arousing groan.

Zuko smirked as he released Chat's wrists, knowing that the blonde lacked near any will to fight back, which was just fine with him. The young blonde twisted himself around helplessly as Zuko's finger pushed in and out of his entrance, making him gasp and moan. He let out a sharp cry as he felt a second hot digit push its way in, stretching the ring of flesh even more.

"I should take you right now," Zuko all but purred to the cat with heated breath. "Take you raw without any more stretching or lube. I should make scream in pain and pleasure as I destroy your tight little ass. I bet you would love it you little slut." Adrien was too distracted by the hot fingers prodding his rear to even make a cohesive answer. "But I think I'll be kind for your first time. After all, you are fairly exotic and I'd like to keep you for a long, long time."

Chat let out a strangled and loud cry as he felt Zuko's third finger enter him. The three hot digit thrust in and out of the superhero's ass, scissoring and stretching the inside of hot kitten.

"AH!" Chat screamed as he felt one of Zuko's fingers touch something inside that made him feel like his nerves were struck by lightning. Zuko grinned darkly as he realized he had found the kitten's sweet spot. He continued moving his fingers around inside, stretching Chat's entrance and grazing against his prostate. He didn't want to moan out but Chat simply could not resist the pleasure he felt inside, his cock leaked with precum, crying for release.

"As I said before, I'm going to be kind just so I can show you the, I suppose, purr-ks of being mine." Zuko said with a small chuckle. He was hardly one to ever joke, even less make pun, however after hearing this kitten speak for a while prior, he supposed he could at least try. It seemed to have the desired effect as Chat let out a hiss and his cock twitched more. Zuko smiled at the twitching shaft before leaning over and taking the length into his mouth. Chat gasped and clawed the bedding as he felt Zuko's warm wet mouth around his shaft. He sucked on the smaller rod, enjoying the salty and sweet taste of the Parisian hero. The moans from the little kitten made Zuko more motivated to pleasure him, however he was feeling a lack of retribution for his kindness. 

Chat felt Zuko shift above him while keeping his mouth and fingers in place. He felt something press against his face, and when he opened his eyes, he found Zuko's own thick meat pressed to his face. Zuko pushed his cock against lips, and with the help of a sharp moan, found entrance into the young throat. Chat could not even muster the strength the will to resist, even if he did he would not dare for he knew of Zuko's fire power. Not that he even wanted to resist anymore.

Zuko mentally grinned and groaned as he felt Chat hungrily suck on his shaft. The black kitty sucked on the hot meat with much gusto, savoring the taste of the man he thought to be a dragon in human skin. For a first timer, Zuko had to admit that Chat showed some definite skill as he sucked and licked his member all over. He was letting out several soft moans, but he was far from letting this kitten make him the one to come first.

Zuko returned his attention to both Chat’s shaft and hole. His fingers moved around inside the kitten, pressing and passing against Chat’s prostate multiple time which caused the kitten to buck his hips and curl his toes. He could feel Chat’s moans around his own shaft which motivated Zuko even more to make the younger male release.

His actions came to fruition as the cat-eared hero let out a loud but muffled moan as he climaxed into the prince’s mouth. Zuko slurped up every bit of the kitten’s essence with ease, savoring each drop. Even with his orgasmic release, Zuko did not stop torturing Chat’s entrance with fingers, stretching him further with all five fingers. Just as quickly as it came, Chat’s release ended and Zuko licked up the last bit of his seed.

“Delicious,” Zuko said as he licked his lips. He lifted his hips off of Chat’s face, letting his own saliva-covered cock leave the kitten’s mouth with a loud sloppy ‘pop’. Chat panted heavily after his release, trying to recover his energy.

“EAH!” Chat screamed as he felt Zuko squeeze his balls tightly in his grip, which surprisingly helped his member return to its prior hardness.

“No time to rest now kitten,” Zuko said hungrily, his golden eyes glistening with lust and desire. “I have yet to come, so it’s not fair.” He then leaned in close to Chat’s ear and whispered huskily, “Now it’s time to make you _mine_.”

Chat had no time, nor energy, to counter as Zuko moved off of him and flipped him onto his stomach. The firebender grabbed onto the model’s bulbous ass and spread the cheeks, exposing the stretched hole. Thanks to Chat’s mouth, his cock was nice and lubed and should easily enter, however Zuko was sure that Chat would not mind some rough play. He pressed his cock against Chat’s entrance, sending ripples of desire through the extremely horny kitten.

“P-Please Zuko…” Chat panted heavily as he gripped the blanket of the bed.

“Please what kitten?” Zuko asked, already knowing the answer.

“P-Please…f-fuck me!” Chat managed to cry out. His mind was lost to the deep bestial desires. He wanted nothing more than to be taken. “M-Make me y-yours!”

Zuko smirked. “Well, I do live to please,” he said before taking a firm hold onto Chat’s hips and plunging himself down to the base all the way inside of Chat.

“GAH!” Chat cried out as he felt Zuko full hardness ram itself inside him. Despite Zuko’s prior stretching, Chat felt like he was about to rip, but he didn’t care. All he could feel was Zuko’s shaft filling him, and all he wanted was to keep feeling it.

“S-So t-tight,” Zuko said as he felt Chat’s insides wrap around his member like a clamp. Zuko felt like he was about to lose control just from entering, but the prince steeled himself and gripped tighter onto Chat’s waist. “Now…let’s keep going.” Zuko pulled himself out of Chat’s entrance until only the tip of his member remained inside the kitten. He gave no warning as he plowed himself inside once more, striking Chat’s prostate dead on with tremendous force.

“WAAAAH!” Chat moaned loudly as he felt like he had been struck by lightning. His eyes nearly rolled back as he almost passed out, but another strike to his sweet spot kept him awake. “Y-Yes! Yes!”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself kitten,” Zuko said as he continued to wreck the blonde’s ass with each thrust. Zuko had to admit, he was loving this as well. It had been too long since his last romp, and his temper had been building up due to his lack of progress in finding the Avatar. He was sure that if Chat had not appeared on his ship, he might’ve ended up in a truly hot-headed maniac obsessed with finding the Avatar. Now, he had someone to help him relieve his stress. “You can get this kind of pleasure every day if you’d like, but only if you submit yourself as my pet. Does that sound good?”

“Yes! Yes!” Chat cried out, his tongue hanging from his mouth. He was too far gone to fully comprehend what Zuko had said to him, but he did not care. All he could feel was Zuko’s shaft ramming his insides into a wreck. His own member was pressed firmly into the bed, rubbing against the fabric and his own flesh to the point of release. “Oh God!”

Zuko didn’t think it was actually possible, but Chat actually became tighter around his cock when he came into the bed. Zuko gritted his teeth, feeling himself ready to release as well. Despite this, he did not slow down. Instead he intensified his thrust, slamming his hips hard and fast against Chat's buttocks, practically spanking the round globes. "I'm-Ah!-I'm about to c-cum! Do you-Oh! Do you want me to fill you pet? Mark you with my seed?!"

"AH! YES! Please fill me Zuko! FILL ME!” Chat screamed with all his might. He no longer cared of what would happen after this. All he wanted was to feel Zuko’s seed inside him.

“Very Well!” Zuko growled as he put all the energy he could into fucking Chat and coming to his own release. “I’m cumming!”

Chat let out a silent gasp as he felt Zuko’s seed erupt inside him and flow like a river of white lava down his inner canal. His entire form went limp under Zuko’s muscular form, a look of utter bliss and satisfaction plastered on his face as he felt his belly bulge from the tremendous load of spunk.

Zuko panted heavily as his release came to an end. He was just as surprised by the amount of spunk he had unloaded into the feline hero. It had been a long time since the last time he had laid with another being in such a way, even longer since the last time he enjoyed it to the same degree as he did. Zuko turned Chat around so that he was facing him before laying down next to him.

“That was…impressive,” Zuko said as he looked down to the blonde boy. “You were quite exceptional my little Chat.”

"A-Adrien...Adrien Agreste," the kitten managed to moan out. "M-my real name is Adrien."

Zuko cocked an eyebrow but shrugged. "Adrien, hmm... I have to admit, that does roll of the tongue better than Chat. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful creature." Zuko leaned in to kiss Adrien's lips, to which the blond boy blushed, but accepted happily. "A beautiful creature, and you're all mine."

"Y-Yours," Adrien spoke before falling unconscious into a peaceful bliss, a small smile left on his lips. Zuko chuckled softly before kissing Adrien's lips once more. He took the blanket and covered them both before falling asleep with the sweet kitten wrapped tightly in his arms and his limp member still inside the younger boy.

“My kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it Aneesan!!!
> 
> I have to say, I had a lot of fun writing this. Chat(Adrien)/Zuko is a crossover pairing I’ve had in my head for far too long, but I never could find a particular reason to write such a fic, until now. As I said in the summary, Zuko is a bit OOC, but that’s only because in the show he was a lot angrier. I like to think part of the reason for that was that he never had any real forms of stress relief. Having Chat around gives him a good way to release stress and enjoy himself, a side we never really got to watch with Zuko, so I hope you’ll all forgive me.
> 
> On a side note, this is the first pure Yaoi/Slash fic I’ve ever written, and I might actually continue this by adding more characters into the mix. 
> 
> As an example, I’m already considering a sequel in which Adrien and Zuko end up in the world of Toriko, the behemoth man with an insane appetite, and end up being used for his new cocktail compilation. If you want to see that, and have ideas for other characters to be added, let me know in the comments.


End file.
